Sasuke Finally Gets It
by Armor King
Summary: Even though he's a 'genius' in fighting, why is Sasuke so dense when it comes to Sakura's feelings? Time for him to figure it out! This IS a SASUKE x SAKURA fanfic!


(-Author's Notes-) 

Well, My second Naruto fic! And, yes, it's another STRAIGHT FIC! Okay, This one's for another of my favorite Naruto pairings: Sasuke/Sakura! And, If that 'offends' any shounen-ai fans out there, TOO BAD! Flame, and you are only proving your own immaturity. SUMMARY: Even though he's a 'genius' in fighting, why is Sasuke sodense when it comes to Sakura's feelings? Time for him to figure it out!

(-Disclaimer, etc.-)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or the characters contained therein! They are copyrighted by Masashi Kishimoto! I am only borrowing the characters and setting for non-profit fanfiction. Don't sue, okay?

Main Characters: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura

Other Characters: Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi-sensei, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Maitou Gai-sensei, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino.

Pairing: Sasuke/Sakura... with slight mentions of Neji/Tenten.

Rating: K - K+

Length: 1 chapter

Warnings: Hah! None really. This is another HUMOR fic, afterall!

(-SASUKE FINALLY GETS IT-)

)-Konoha Village/Forested Training-Area-(

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto are gathered for training... unfortunately, as usual, they're waiting on Kakashi to show up. To be so fast in battle, the silverish-gray haired jounin is about the slowest person anyone will ever meet elsewise... as he is hardly ever on-time.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura says, suddenly, "After today's training, how about you go on a date with me?"

Standing, as usual, with his arms folded and his back mostly toward his teammates, "No thanks." he responds, simply, still looking off into the distance for some unknown reason... probably thinking about something not even important in this here fanfic. But, what're ya gonna do? (author shrugs)

"I'll go out with you, Sakura-chan!" Naruto states from the other side of the pink-haired kunoichi.

"How many times do I have to tell you, NO WAY!" Sakura responds to the blonde-haired #1 'Loudest Ninja in Konoha', knocking him for what would be a Home Run before she stomps off toward the village... completely forgetting that they're supposed to start training, 'if' Kakashi ever shows up!

Sasuke is still standing in the exact same position, looking off in that same direction, paying absolutely no attention to the actions of his teammates. Suddenly...

"Man, You really ARE dense!" Naruto states, suddenly popping up infront of the elite Uchiha, not a trace of blood anywhere... despite having been knocked for aLOOP by Sakura. Sasuke is surprised with the sudden appearance of Naruto after being 'ejected' by Sakura.

"What do you mean?" questions Sasuke, annoyed.

Naruto slaps his own forehead, shaking his head back-and-forth, "And, I thought 'I' was dense!" he says, "Don't you even get jealous?"

"Jealous over what?" questions Sasuke, now more confused than annoyed.

Naruto shrugs, "I give up!" he says, then turns and walks off, leaving Sasuke as the only member of the group to remain.

A short distance away, two sets of large eyebrows watch the transpired events...

"Kakashi-sensei was right!" Rock Lee states, arms folded as he nods his head twice, "Sasuke is so dense that he doesn't even know that Sakura-san likes him! Even Neji isn't THAT dense!"

"A flower blooms for someone special." Gai says, philosophically, "However, Sometimes it is hardest for the one whom the flower blooms for, to see the blossom! Neji was able to see the blossom that is Tenten, Sasuke is not able to see the one that is Sakura."

)-Village-(

Later... Sasuke is walking down the street in Konoha when he overhears voices inside the nearby Ichiraku Ramen: Ino's and Shikamaru's voices, that is.

"Man, Can you believe what Sasuke-kun did!" Ino says, "Ignoring Sakura like that for so long, I think it finally got to her."

"Who cares?" Shikamaru responds, shrugging his shoulders, "Relationships are bothersome things, anyway. Besides, Why would you even care? I thought you liked him."

"Ah, Sakura's the one that really likes Sasuke-kun, I just like to get under her skin." Ino replies, laughing, "My feelings for him are nothing more than a crush. Besides, I'll meet my perfect match someday!" she smiles as she clasps her hands together infront of herself and then her eyes go starry.

Shikamaru sighs, "How annoying..." he says, with his normal 'bored' expression.

A little further along, Sasuke wonders aloud, "What were they talking about?"

"Those two cockroaches were talking about you, Uchiha." a voice comes from off to Sasuke's left.

Sasuke turns his gaze to see Neji, who's standing with his arms folded and looking off away from Sasuke, "Hmph. What do you want?" questions Sasuke.

"... just wondering if my thoughts were correct." responds the Hyuuga as he turns his gaze toward Sasuke, "And, It seems I was right. But, How could anyone bethat dense?"

"I guess, I'll just have to see for myself!" Neji states, "Byakugan!" he activates his ability as veins spread out from the outer sides of his eyes through the sides of his face.

"Pft." Sasuke says, "What're you doing?"

"Ah, I see." Neji says, completely ignoring the Uchiha's question, "So, That's it. You're letting events from your past blind you to the truth in the present!"

"What?" responds Sasuke, raising one eyebrow.

"Something happened in your past... causing you to separate yourself from the world around you, separate yourself from those who would care about you." Neji says, "You... were there, when the Uchiha clan was decimated... and, you hate yourself for being the only survivor... you want to redeem yourself by killing the one responsible!"

'Dammit!' Sasuke mentally states, his eyes widening slightly, 'What the Hell can his eyes see?'

"That's why you label yourself an 'avenger'." Neji continues, "That is why you can't see Sakura's feelings for you!" Neji deactivates his Byakugan as he closes his eyesand turns, then starts walking away, 'It seems Tenten's suspicions are confirmed, I'll have to tell her.' he says to himself, 'Pft, Even I wasn'tthat blind!'

Sasuke is left standing there, slightly confused... "Sakura..." he says, blinking once, "Has feelings for me?"

Squatting on the nearest rooftop, Kakashi's tired-looking right eye widens just a bit as he looks down at Sasuke, "Hm?" he says, "I think... Sasuke's finally starting to get it." "But, Now's when the interesting part happens." he adds, as Sakura walks up a few feet behind where Sasuke's standing.

Sasuke turns to see the pink-haired kunoichi, "Sakura..." is the only word spoken as the two look at one another from just a few feet apart.

... ... dead silence... ...

View zooms out as a tiny gust blows, followed by a tumbleweed rolling by... ... ...then the view zooms back in.

Without a word, Sasuke suddenly walks toward Sakura and, to her surprise, he slowly hugs her. After a few more moments of silence, "Sakura." Sasuke says, "... I'm sorry."

Sakura's eyes widen, "... S-Sasuke-kun?" she asks. When Sasuke doesn't respond, Sakura smiles as she gets teary-eyed, "Thanks." she says.

Back up to Kakashi, 'Wow! I think he really did finally catch on!' he thinks to himself.

(-THE END-)

Ramblings: Well, What do you think, eh? Okay, I'm sorry if the pairing moment in the end there seemed a little rushed, but it is a bit harder to write pairing-scenes for Sasuke as opposed to Neji (even in a HUMOR fic). Ah, well. Be sure to drop a review, if you want. P.S - All flames will be placed in a $500.00 glass case and dropped from the highest mountain-top, therefore they will be ignored! Ja till next time!


End file.
